RM (Kim Namjoon)
Kim Namjoon (Hangul 김남준) wurde am 12. September 1994 in Ilsan-gu, Südkorea geboren. Kim Namjoon hat eine jüngere Schwester (Kim Kyungmin). Er ist seit November 2017 als RM (Real Me) bekannt, früher kannte man ihn als Rap Monster. Kim Namjoon ist Rapper, Songwriter und Musikproduzent. RM ist seit 2013 der Leader der südkoreanischen Boyband BTS und steht bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. 2010 war RM offiziell das erste Mitglied bei BTS. RM ist das einzige Mitglied von BTS aus der ursprünglichen Besetzung, vor ihrem Debüt. Er ist bei den meisten Werken von BTS Co-Texter und Komponist. Kim Namjoon war vor seinem Debüt mit den Bangtan Boys ein Underground-Rapper, hier kannte man ihn unter dem Namen Runch Randa. Er brachte einige Songs heraus und arbeitete einmal mit dem Underground-Rapper Zico zusammen. RMs erstes Solo-Mixtape „RM“ erschien 2015, dieses wurde auf dem Soundcloud-Account von BTS veröffentlicht und im Dezember 2018 erschien sein zweites Solo-Mixtape „mono.“ Sein Mixtape „mono.“ landete auf Platz 6 der The 20 Best K-Pop Albums of 2018, das ist eine von Kritikern erstellte Liste für Billboard. Man kann RM zum Beispiel in den Videos zu Reflection (BTS Album "Wings") ''und den Persona - Comeback Trailer (BTS Album: "Map of the Soul: Persona") solo erleben. RM arbeitete mit vielen koreanischen und amerikanischen Künstlern zusammen, z. B. brachte er im März 2015 zusammen mit Warren G eine Single heraus mit dem Namen P.D.D (Please Don’t Die) oder für den Song Bucku Bucku (부끄부끄) arbeitete er mit EE, Dino J und der Hip-Hop-Gruppe MFBTY zusammen. Außerdem arbeitete Kim Namjoon noch mit Marvel für den Soundtrack des Films Fantastic Four zusammen. RM schrieb unter anderem für folgende Künstler schon Songs: 2AM, GLAM, MFBTY, Yankie, Primary, Homme, Gaeko, Steve Aoki, Tiger JK. Im Rahmen des BTS-FESTA 2017, wurde der Track "4 O'CLOCK" veröffentlicht, dieser ist eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen RM und V. '''Unterschrift von RM:' thumb|left|273px Fakten über RM: *Schule: Apgujeong High School (In der Schule vor seinem Debüt war er als ein ordentlicher und ruhiger Student bekannt) *Global Cyber University – Electronic engineering major (Bachelor) *RM hat einen sehr hohen IQ: 148 *Sprachen: Koreanisch, Japanisch und Englisch (Er hat sich das Englisch sprechen selbst beigebracht in dem er die Amerikanische Serie Friends angesehen hat. RM spricht sehr gut Englisch.) *Er studierte eine Zeit lang in Neuseeland *Haustier: Rap Mon (Hund) *RM hat schon mehr als 100 Songs komponiert / produziert. *RMs Lieblingsessen ist Fleisch und koreanische Messer Nudeln *RM ließt viele Bücher, um seinen Wortschatz zu erweitern *RM schrieb die Texte von „No More Dream“, weil er keine Träume hatte als er in der Schule war *RM ist dafür bekannt oft Dinge kaputt zu machen, die Suga dann häufig wieder repariert *Er verletzt sich auch öfter mal selbst (aus Versehen), oder verliert Dinge. *Wenn er sich aegyo verhält, dann wird er oft schüchtern / verlegen. *Er hatte als er 15 war eine Herz-OP *RM gab Jungkook den Spitznamen „Golden Maknae“ *RM mag keine Meeresfrüchte *Seine Lieblingsgegenstände sind Kleidung, Computer und Bücher *RM ist bei den A.R.M.Ys für seine besonderen Fähigkeiten als Leader von BTS bekannt *Wenn J-Hope eine Frau wäre, würde er ihn daten, da er wie eine Mutter im Wohnheim ist *RMs Ziel im Leben ist es, sich selbst wirklich zu lieben *RM sammelt gerne Figuren und Spielzeug aller Art *RM mag schönes Wetter. *RMs Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau. *Wenn er aufgeregt ist springt er oft rauf und runter. *Er ist ein großer Unterstützer der LGBTQ + Community. *Der BT21-Charakter von RM ist ein Koala mit dem Namen Koya. Koya hat eine lila Nase wegen des berüchtigten Sprichworts, das V in einem Konzert sagte: "I Purple you". Dies zeigt ihre Liebe und Unterstützung gegen über ihren Fans den ARMYs. *RMs Lieblingscharakter ist Ryan von Kakao Friends / Talk. *Sein Lieblingszitat ist: 'Team work makes dream work'. *RMs eigenes Aufnahmestudio heißt Rkive (früher hieß es MonStudio) *RMs idealer Typ ist jemand, der süß ist, weiblich ist und klug ist. Jemand, der nachdenklich und zuversichtlich zu gleich ist. *RM möchte, wenn er eine Freundin hat mit dieser ein Lied zusammen schreiben und singen. Er möchte die Person die er liebt und die ihn auch zurück liebt heiraten. *Seine Spotify-Playlist heißt: RMs Heavy Rotations *RM ist auch für seine Grübchen bekannt, wenn er lächelt. *RM trägt seine Haare am liebsten in der Farbe silber. *Er hat die Angewohnheit in der Nähe von Wasser nach Krebsen zu suchen *Fans haben ihm den Spitznamen Hermione geben. Diskografie RM: Sonstige Lieder: * Jungle - mit LUPE, Suprema und 윤달 (yoondal) (2008) * Collabo/Untitled Collab - mit Tailess (2008) * 7 Dayz - mit Popinjay (2008) * 녹음물 (untitled recording) - mit Uglyduck (2008) * The Realest - mit 김거덕 (2008) * Kanji Player - mit Tangent (2008) * Wicked Man - mit Reslug (2008) * LaLaLa - mit 이얀 (Eiyan) und 201호 (2008) * 필청 최고인듯 (Fuck Cockroachez) - mit Nacseo (Zico) (2008) * Check the Voice - mit 라이머, 문화의사대, Black $heep, rap k.o, 문스피어, Kwind, TL, 몽숭이, Star Yankie, 찌질보이, 대포 und BLAGI (2008) * 2009년 2번째 94년생 단체곡 (2009's Second 94-Liners Group Rap) - mit Supreme Boi, 삼순, 윤달, Kyum2, LUPE und Wildbuck (2009) * The Swagger - mit Supreme Boi, Kronic Flow und Kyum2 (2009) * 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) - orig. ver. - mit Suga und J-Hope (2011) * Rollin’ mit - Supreme Boi, DNH, Randa, Marvel J und Kyum2 (2011) * 널 웃게 할 노래 (Song to Make You Smile) - mit Lee Seung Gi und J-Hope (2011) * 학교의 눈물 (School of Tears) - mit Suga und Jin (2012) * Tipsy - mit Supreme Boi (2012) * Thinkin’ Bout U - mit David Oh (2012) * U Can’t Do That - mit DNH (2012) * Waterfalls - mit Jungkook (2012) * Trouble - mit Jin (2012) *Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. RM) (2012) *Perfect Christmas - Rap Monster, Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee & Jungkook (2013) *Like a Star - mit Jungkook (2013) *Adult Child - mit Suga und Jin (2013) *방탄소년들의 졸업 (Bangtan Graduation) mit J-Hope, Jimin und Jungkook (2013) *Unpack Your Bags (mit DJ Soulscape) (2015) *P.D.D (Please Don't Die) - Rap Monster ft. Warren G. (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Fantastic - Rap Monster ft. Mandy Ventrice (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Buckubucku (부끄부끄) vom Album "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, RM und Dino-J) (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah und RM) (2015) *ProMeTheUs (튀겨) vom Album "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, RM, Topbob und Don Mills) (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *I Know (아라요) (mit Jungkook) (2016) *4 O'Clock - Rap Monster & V (2017) *Gajah (코끼리) (mit Gaeko) (2017) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Champion (Remix) (mit Fall Out Boy) (2017) *Change - Rap Monster ft. Wale (2017) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Ddaeng - RM, Suga & J-Hope (2018) *Timeless from "X : Rebirth Of Tiger JK" (Tiger JK feat. RM) (2018) *Crying Over You ◐ (mit Honne und Beka) (2019) Solo - Songs: * 일단 들어봐 (Listen First) (2009) * Seventeen (2010) * Dreamin’ (2010) * 비싼여자 (Expensive Girl) (2011) * Glory (2011) * Rap Monster (2012) * Naa (2012) * Illest Bitch (2012) * Regular Girl (2012) * Suicide (2012) * Vote (닥투) (2012) *Where U At (2013) *Favorite Girl (2013) *Something (2013) *Freestyle (2013) *Freestyle 2 (2013) *Freestyle 3 (2013) *Freestyle 4 (2013) *Monterlude (2014) - Soundcloud *Too Much (2014) - Soundcloud *RM Cyper Ruff (2014) - Soundcloud * Reflection (BTS Album "''Wings") - RM ''(2016) mit MV * Always (2017) - Soundcloud * Trivia 承 : Love (BTS Album: LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer') – RM (2018) * Intro: Persona (BTS Album: "Map of the Soul: Persona") - RM (2019) mit MV Solo - Mixtapes: *RM (2015) bei Soundclound *Mono (2018) bei Soundclound Solo Musikvideos Aus dem Mixtape RM: * Rap Monster '각성 (覺醒)' MV (2015) * Rap Monster 'Do You' MV (2015) * Rap Monster '농담' MV (2015) Aus dem Mixtape Mono: * RM 'forever rain' MV (2018) * RM 'seoul' (prod. HONNE) Lyric Video (2018) * RM 'moonchild' Lyric Video (2018) Galerie BTS - RM 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.JPG|BTS - RM promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - RM O!RUL8,2 _ - 2013.JPG|BTS - RM promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - RM Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS - RM promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - RM No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - RM promoting No More Dream - 2014 Hier findet ihr noch mehr Bilder: RM (Kim Namjoon) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder